


Levi Lends a Helping Hand

by imwithtony



Series: Nonhuman Collection [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter is horny. Levi helps.





	Levi Lends a Helping Hand

Tony had dragged Peter to the Secret Sanctum in New York to stay with Dr. Strange for a week. He was supposed to be learning about the human body, but Stephen had been called to a meeting at the Kamar Taj, and had left the Cloak of Levitation to babysit Peter. Peter called the cloak Levi, because, let's face it, he's queer and a gen x and has a nickname for fucking everything.

 

Anyway, Peter had managed to get so bored he was horny. So he resorted to jerking himself off in an attempt to keep occupied. He didn't even realize that Levi had entered the room until it was on him. The cloak held his arms above his head and wrapped itself around his cock, squeezing and pulling at it. Peter moaned as it caressed the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head of his dick.

 

Peter's breath became labored as the cloak pleasured him. The cloth wrapped around his hips and began to cup his ass as it jerked him off. Peter was a moaning mess.

 

"Ohmygod! I'm close!"

 

Levi pulled at him three times more before he came. Peter flopped back onto the bed, trying to catch his breath from how hard he came.

 

"Christ, Levi, where did you learn that!"

**Author's Note:**

> ;)))))))))))))


End file.
